


Levels

by xoPrincessKayxo



Series: Pride Month 2017 [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Claustrophobia, Drabble, Elevators, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pride month 2017, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoPrincessKayxo/pseuds/xoPrincessKayxo
Summary: Written for Prompt #8- Elevator"I've been trying to work up the nerve to talk to my cute neighbor and now we're stuck in an elevator together" AU





	Levels

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from  
> https://queermiraculous.tumblr.com/post/161299644972/queermiraculous-its-pride-month-the-wonderful
> 
> Happy Pride everyone!

_I should have taken the stairs,_ was the first thought that went through Dan’s head when the doors to the lift opened. Inside, his neighbor, who he may or may not have been trying to work up the nerve to talk to for weeks, was leant against the wall, laughing at something on his phone. Dan realized this was the first time he’d ever seen him smile and almost missed the lift completely. Instead, he awkwardly shuffled in before the doors closed and took his own phone out of his pocket.

“Hey, you live on my floor right?” the guy asked, and Dan’s head snapped up to attention. They’d never actually spoken to each other aside from groggy “good mornings” exchanged when they crossed paths and one very weird morning when they’d both asked to pet another tenant’s dog at the same time. Other than that, Dan just spent a lot of time listening to his music through the walls and day dreaming about them having deep, serious talks about music.

“Um, yeah. I’m Dan,” he replied once he got over the initial shock of ‘oh my God there’s a cute person talking to me what do I do what do I _do_?’

“Phil,” the guy told him and at the very least, it was nice to put a name to the face. Calling him ‘Cute Neighbor Guy’ had started to sound a little silly.

The two fell silent then, each glancing down at their phones. There was so much Dan wanted to say, but he had no idea where to start- it wasn’t exactly socially acceptable to go ‘you’re the most attractive person I’ve ever seen and I want to know everything about you.’

“Did you say something?” Phil asked, and Dan realized he’d been muttering to himself, because _of course_ he had. There was a beep, and Dan thanked whatever entity caused it that they were at their floor. He moved to step out of the lift, when he noticed that the doors weren’t opening. Actually, they’d stopped moving altogether.

.

“I, um… I think we’re stuck,” Dan said, suddenly aware of how little the space they were in was. This was not good. This was so many levels of _not. Good._ He looked around frantically, for a window, and opening, anything to suggest there was more than this tiny metal box.

“Hey. Hey, look at me,” Phil instructed gently, and Dan was reminded he wasn’t alone in here. No, even worse, he was on the verge of a panic attack in front of his crush. He wanted the floor to swallow him up right then and there.

“I’m okay,” he said finally, because Phil actually looked really worried, and while it was an endearing expression, he didn’t want to be the cause of it too much longer.

“You sure?” Dan just nodded, looking down.

“Okay. I’m gonna press the call button. Hopefully they can get us out of here soon," Phil told him, walking over to where the buttons were.

“How are you so calm right now?” Dan wondered in amazement. He was about ninety percent ready to face his death, and Phil didn’t look the least bit worried.

“The lift at my old place broke down all the time. It’s annoying, but it’s not exactly a death sentence. Besides, there are much worse people to get stuck with,” Phil explained smiling at him.

“Well that’s good to know. What do we do now?” Dan asked, resolutely ignoring how red his face had turned at the compliment.

“All we can really do is sit and wait. Maintenance should be here soon. All the articles I read the first time I got stuck suggest doing things like playing icebreaker games or reading a book,” Phil told him, moving sit down on the floor. Dan only hesitated for a minute, before sitting down cross legged next to him.

“You read articles about this?” he wondered, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice.

“Well, yeah. It helps to not freak out if you can google what to do,” Phil replied, not sounding offended in the slightest.

“I guess that’s true. What else does google have for us in this situation?”

“Not much. All we can really do is stay calm and try to pass the time until someone comes to get us out.” Dan nodded, looking around. It would be easy to feel trapped in such a confined space, but talking to Phil kept him distracted enough to not fall into a full-blown panic attack.

“Who was the weirdest person you ever got stuck with?” he asked after a minute.

“There was one time a whole group of old ladies were on their way to the book club. They decided to pass the time by talking about whether the _Fifty Shades of Grey_ movie was faithful to the book,” Phil told him, barely able to keep a straight face.

“Faithful page to screen adaptations are incredibly important,” Dan answered with as much seriousness as he could muster, and the two of them fell into a fit of laughter.

“Is it weird I’m kinda glad we got stuck in here?” Phil asked, after they’d calmed down a little bit.

“Not at all. I’m glad too- well, I’m glad you’re here, not that the lift stopped,” Dan admitted shyly, and almost on cue, it roared back to life, the doors opening on their floor.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you this for a while, actually, but you always rush away every time I run into you,” Phil started as they walked.

“I do not,” Dan protested automatically.

“Two people can pet a dog at the same time,” Phil replied pointedly.

“Okay, so maybe I got a little nervous.”

“Nervous?”

“Yeah. Well, you know, you moved in and you were all-” Dan explained gesturing to Phil in the hopes that got his point across, “And I was like ‘there’s no way I can talk to this person and not make a complete idiot of myself.’”

“Really?” Phil asked, looking entirely too amused for this situation. Dan just shrugged noncommittally. That was enough sharing out of him for the day.

“That does make me feel better about asking you out,” Phil said thoughtfully, stopping when they came to his door.

“Wait, what?”

“I thought for sure you were avoiding me cause I was weirding you out- always making sure to leave at the same time you did so I had an excuse to talk to you. Not that it worked.” Dan laughed in disbelief. He really was he most dense person alive.

“That is definitely not why I was avoiding you. I kept trying to work up the nerve to talk to you and completely failing. My roommate is never gonna let me hear the end of this.”

“So, coffee?” Phil suggested hopefully.

“Yes. Definitely yes. We should probably take the stairs on the way there though,” he joked.

“Good idea,” Phil agreed laughing, “How’s Friday sound?”

“Perfect.”

They exchanged numbers and met up at Starbucks that Friday. And when the lift stopped on their way back home afterwards, they found much more _creative_ ways to pass the time until maintenance could fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed <3  
> If you want, come say hi on tumblr @obessive-mess!


End file.
